deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geomax/Zerg Invasion/The Invasion of Requiem
We are the Swarm. For years, we have spread throughout the galaxy, consuming anything in our path. But for all our power, we have always been restricted to a single universe. Until Now. During a recent conquest, we discovered an ancient Xel'Naga artifact. This artifact can open doorways to other universes, allowing us to spread our biological perfection to other dimensions. Our invasion begins. The Zerg begin their invasion of the multiverse with the invasion of the shield world of Requiem, right at the start of the UNSC's invasion of the planet. As they begin there invasion, the UNSC,Covenant and Prometheans are forced to ally to defend against the new threat. Zerg Units The zerg are a terrifying and ruthless amalgamation of biologically advanced, arthropodal aliens. Dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection, the zerg relentlessly hunt down and assimilate advanced species across the galaxy, incorporating useful genetic code into their own. Alongside the protoss and terrans, the zerg stand as one of the three dominant species of the Milky Way and are universally feared, hated and hunted as such. The Swarm in itself makes up a third of the power of the Koprulu Sector. Recently, the Swarm discovered a Xel'Naga artifact that would allow them to enter other universes. Their invasion begins. The Queen of Blades Role:Leader of the Swarm Weapons:Claws, Psychic blasts, Razor Swarm,Implosion A former terran ghost, Sarah Kerrigan was infested by the Zerg swarm and became the Queen of blades, the leader of the Zerg. Her psychic power is extreme, going off the charts on the terran power scale. In combat, she uses a number of powerful attacks, ranging from claws to high powered psi blasts,storms of energy that rip apart anything within,and manipulation of gravity to cause targets to implode. Zerglings Role:Swarm unit Weapons:Claws Number in battle:20,000 The basic Zerg unit, Zerglings are small doglike creatures designed to swarm their targets and kill them up close. While weak individually,they are fast and generally found in massive numbers. Hydralisks Role:All around attack unit Weapons:Blades,Spikes Number in battle:4200 The Zergs main front line combat unit, Hydralisks are powerful creatures that fill a wide variety of roles. They are armed with scythe blades for close combat and can launch high powered armor piercing needles capable of penetrating 2cm of Neosteel plating at long range. They are also highly endurant, capable of surviving bursts from high powered gauss machine guns. Roaches Role:Heavy Infantry Weapons:Acid Spit Number in battle:4200 In the years following the Brood War, Kerrigan became obsessed with the genetic codes of species with hyper-regenerative properties. The most impressive example was the unassuming acidic Zantar Slug living in the humid, mountainous depths of Garrxax. This tiny slug was capable of healing itself at rapid rates, and it also excreted mucus that could eat through neosteel. Consequently it was quickly assimilated into the Swarm. Thus the Roach was evolved, a creature that can heal itself rapidly and deliver deadly ranged acid blasts. In a one-on-one battle, not much can stand against this regenerating monstrosity. Banelings Role:Suicide unit Weapons:Suicide explosion Number in battle:6000 An evolution of Zerglings, banelings are used to swarm enemy forces and then detonate, causing massive amounts of damage. They have massive explosive power:a single pustule the size of a fingertip from a baneling carries enough power to destroy a suit of power armor. Ultralisks Role:Heavy Ground Unit Weapons:Kaiser Blades Number in battle:256 The ultralisk is a 24 meter tall living battering ram, evolved from the docile brontolith; a creature that the ultralisk now bears little resemblance to. Ultralisks serve as the backbone of the Swarm, possessing an exceptionally thick carapace. Ultralisks are the most powerful ground strain the Swarm possesses and their DNA is the "final viable code" utilized by larvae. An example of their might: a handful of ultralisks were "responsible for the death of an entire Confederate garrison" on Timul IV. Ultralisks attack using large, bone-like scythes which protrude from their backs. Known as "kaiser blades", these scythes are nearly indestructible. Possessing monomolecular edges, these scythes are able to tear through most substances with ease. Infestor Role:Support Unit Weapons:Neural Parasite,Plague, each Infestor carries 4 Infested Marines Number in battle:72 Infestors are one of the more insidious new additions to the Swarm. They were evolved from the Borbu Matriarch, an unusual creature that is more like an ambulatory nest than a single organism. Unlike most Zerg warriors, Infestors have the ability to move while burrowed. These terrors can spew a volatile plague over their targets with dire effects, and they have been known to ingest Infested Marines(like Terran Marines, but Zerg controlled), carry them to a combat zone, and regurgitate them to fight for the Swarm. Perhaps the Infestor’s most dangerous feature is the Neural Parasite, a symbiotic creature living within Infestors that, when spat, attaches to an enemy and controls its mind for a short period of time. Seeing the immense potential of this parasite, the Queen of Blades is busy incubating new strains that can live longer outside of their host. Overlord Role:Control Unit Number in battle:100 It is believed that the semi-intelligent spacefaring leviathans known as the Gargantis Proximae were first inducted into the Swarm so that their heightened senses could benefit the Zerg in battle. Whatever their starting point, Overlords were rapidly evolved to relay commands and keep the Swarm coordinated during combat. The importance of this function is underlined by the sheer number of Overlords found accompanying Zerg forces. Overlords are extremely flexible in their support role, often serving as advanced scouts and disgorging creep to prepare the way for further Zerg conquests. With the correct growth stimuli, Overlords are even capable of evolving the ability to transport Zerg warriors within their hollow carapaces. Corruptor Role:Starship Killer Weapon:Parasitic Spores, Corruption Number in battle:72 The corruptor is a squid-like zerg flying unit. Designed solely for use against aerial targets, corruptors are used against capital ships and are deeply feared by both terrans and protoss. Fortunately for the Swarm's enemies, these giant brain-like creatures, with their snapping beaks and dangling tentacles, are usually found near only the most advanced hive clusters. The corruptor is a genetic marvel that can cover targets in acid, causing them to take additional damage from attacks. Brood Lord Role:Bomber Weapon:Broodlings Number in battle:72 These massive manta-like flying creatures serve as aerial siege units for the Swarm. Only seen in the largest of conflicts, the Brood Lord has the ability to spit out biological symbiotes that function as living ammunition. These regurgitated creatures focus on their target, ravaging it until they destroy it or die in the attempt. This attack makes Brood Lords extremely dangerous to opposing installations. However, despite their impressive offensive abilities, Brood Lords are not very durable, and they make easy targets for most aerial-strike combatants. Mutalisks Role:Starfighter Weapon:Glaive Wurm Number in battle:512 Mutalisks are airborne Zerg organisms that serve as biological starfighters. The primary weapons of mutalisks are glaive wurms,small flying creatures. When launched from a Mutalisk, they fly to their target and exude acid which can burn through any known substance(even teraton rated energy shields). Leviathan Role:Warship Weapons:Tentacles, acid, bio-plasmid discharge, mutalisks. Number in battle:1 The largest known Zerg organisms,Leviathans are massive creatures dwarfing even the colossal Protoss Motherships(although they don't match them in sheer power). They are heavily armed, and can launch blobs of acid(similar to the acid used by Mutalisks) at their target. They can also fire high powered Bio-Plasma Discharges at enemy starships to destroy them in one or two hits. They can also launch swarms of Mutalisks at enemy warships, and can launch swarms of drop pods to quickly mass deploy troops. UNSC Units Mankind’s central military authority, the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) originated during the 22nd century’s Interplanetary War as the military arm of the United Earth Government (UEG). Remaining intact throughout substantial colonization efforts of the 24th and 25th centuries, as well as the Insurrection which followed, the UNSC stood firm during the Covenant’s assault on its own colonial territories and eventually Earth. In the aftermath of the war, the UNSC now struggles to regain control of its own territories and recover from the horrific devastation of a three-decade long conflict. Sarah Palmer Role:Spartan IV Commander Weapons:Assault Rifle,Sniper Rifle,Frag Granades One of the first recruits into the Office of Naval Intelligence’s SPARTAN-IV project, Sarah Palmer had already been a marine for over a decade, garnering twelve tours of duty across eight different worlds, much of that time spent as a lieutenant in command of others. Due to her physical prowess, her innate leadership, and her unquestioned loyalty to the UNSC despite an upbringing by two embittered colonial parents, Palmer was an obvious choice for the program. Now she’s the commanding officer of all Spartans on Infinity, providing seasoned and battle-hardened expertise in the field. Lasky Role:Commander of UNSC forces on Requiem Captain Thomas J. Lasky is a human senior naval officer of the UNSC Navy who served throughout the Human-Covenant war and in the post war years. Since at least 2552, Lasky had served as Captain Del Rio's executive officer aboard the UNSC Infinity. Following Del Rio's failure to assist the Chief on Requiem, to the point of deserting him there, Lasky took over as captain of Infinity and aided the Chief in his battle against the Didact. Six months after this, he leads the assault on Requiem as per FLEETCOM's orders. UNSC Marines Role:Infantry Weapon:MA5D ICWS Number in battle:6025 The basic Marine unit of the UNSC are equipped with the UNSC Marine Battle Dress Uniform for armor- a suit of light armor with the M52B Body Armor on top, a layer of armor which covers the torso of the marine from ballistic fire, though it is vulnerable to plasma fire. The CH252 Helmet is worn on their heads, providing a radio for them to communicate, a flashlight for illuminating dark places and protections from ballistic weaponry on their heads. The main weapon of choice for the Marines is the MA5D Individual Combat System, better known as the Assault Rifle. The Assault Rifle is an air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed weapon designed for automatic fire, featuring a 32 round magazine of 7.62mm Full Metal Jacket rounds, with an effective range of 300 meters. The Assault Rifle also has a low accuracy, due to its nature as an assault rifle. ODSTs Role:SpecOps Weapon:MA5D ICWS,BR55 Number in battle:2000 The ODST are an elite group of Marines, sometimes referred to as "Helljumpers", and as their name implies, they drop from above in specialized pods from ships above, allowing them to deploy quickly to any location on the battlefield. The ODST wear specialized elite ODST Battle Armor, which includes CTCs for body armor, Titanium and ceramic composite armor plating to give the user added protection - along with a HUD and Communications Systems to give more situational awareness to the wearer, all based on the work on MJOLNIR armor projects, with the unique VISR system to give the ultimate in environment awareness. Most wield either the MA5D of the BR55,an 9.5mm Battle Rifle that fires in 3 round bursts and carries 36 rounds. Spartan IVs Role:Supersoldiers Weapons:Varies,most wield either the MA5D or BR55 Number in battle:200 The SPARTAN-IV Program is the fourth generation of the SPARTAN Program, consisting of members recruited from the UNSC's military who were augmented to be capable of wearing a variant of the MJOLNIR GEN2 armor. This armor increases their speed and strength, along with having an energy shield generator to protect against attacks. This phase was initiated by Admiral Margaret Parangosky after the Human-Covenant war, and some are stationed near the UNSC Infinity in the Oort Cloud. Warthog Role:Light Vehicle Armament:Varies Number in battle:1500 The Warthog is as essential to the UNSC military operations as the assault rifle in the marine's hands. 6 meters (20 feet) long and loaded up with either a 12.7mm AA gatling gun, a 25mm anti-armor gauss cannon, or a 65mm missile pod. There are a few key problems with the Warthog: it's design leaves all three of the occupants incredibly exposed and mostly defenseless, the vehicle is prone to flipping out and rolling around, which can easily do major damage to the occupants and leaves the entire vehicle open to attack. Scorpion Role:MBT Armament:90mm cannon, 12.7mm machine gun Number in battle:500 A monsterous piece of 66 ton divine intervention, the M808B Main Battle Tank, better known as the Scorpion, is a devestating piece of hardware that leaves many a foe in ruin. The M512 Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon that makes up it's main weapon can fire up to 15 90mm Tungsten Armor-Piercing rounds per minute, while it's M247T Medium Machine Gun can help make up for this rate of fire with a speedy burst of 7.62x51mm NATO caliber rounds which can overwhelm ground targets in front of the tank. The 10 meter (33 foot) anti-vehicle weapon is also protected by effective Ceramic-Titanium Armor, which helps protect it against the hail of normal rounds and plasma fire it faces from ground troops. Despite this, the Scorpion is not invincible- with a back that is vulnerable to attack and a high vulnerability to explosive attacks, the Scorpion is best used to smash through vehicular attacks and focus on heavy armor. Mantis Role:Combat mech Armament:Machine Gun 20mm HMG/AM,Missile Launcher 35mm SGML/AM Number in battle:250 The Mark IX Mantis ADS is the result of half a century's worth of development and iteration, eventually culminating in an incredibly powerful armor system without equal. Utilizing an ultra-heavy four-barrel machine gun on one arm and a viciously potent multi-launch high-explosive munitions launcher on the other, the Mark IX is an extremely competent arsenal and is currently only employed by the UNSC Infinity and several highly classified ONI teams. Mammoth Role:Mobile Artillery/Command Vehicle Armament:MAC 2547/35cm HRG,2 Rocket Turrets 65mm MLRS Number in battle:50 The M510 Mammoth siegework has no equal in size, firepower, or tactical faculty within the UNSC's mobile planetside support contingent, making it one of the most powerful ground assets ever designed by humans. At roughly 70 meters in length and carrying numerous mounted support weapons and materiel caches, the M510's most significant attribute is its topside rail gun, designed to target and eliminate hostile vessels, weapons, and even fortifications residing in terrestrial or even suborbital positions. Pelican Role:Dropship/Gunship Armament:2 70mm Autocannons(Dropship varient). 1 70mm Autocannon, 1 Spartan Laser,2 Side mounted machine guns(gunship varient) Number in battle:125 dropships, 125 gunships The D79 Pelican dropship is the primary method of troop and equipment deployment within the UNSC. With a relatively proficient armament, reasonable armor, and the capacity to effect transit both in and out of atmosphere, the Pelican is an incredibly versatile asset in almost every theater of war. Some D79 units have been upgraded to include a far more superior armament, utilized as heavy gunships rather than troop carriers. Broadsword Role:Strike Fighter Armament:2 Autocannons ASW/AC 35mm MLA,2 Missile Launchers Number in battle:250 The F-41 Broadsword is a versatile and well-armed A/X strike fighter typically used to engage equal or superior enemy craft in low- to zero-gravity conditions. As its kind has few equals within humanity's known arsenal, the Broadsword was designed to address the incredible speed and firepower displayed by a variety of Covenant fighters. Charon Class Frigate Role:Frigate Armament:MAC Gun,8 50mm Point Defence Guns, Archer Missiles,3 Nuclear Missiles Number in battle:50 The Charon-class light frigate is a 490 meter long UNSC frigate class suited for, fleet escort duties, and troop deployment. It has the largest complement of vehicles for land support, but less armament than the Paris-class heavy frigate, making it best suited for troop support rather then fleet support. Halcycon-Class Cruiser Role:Cruiser Armament:1 "Shredder" burstfire MAC gun,40 50mm Point Defence Guns,7800 Archer Missiles, 4 Shiva Nukes Number in battle:13 One of the main UNSC warships, the Halycon is a 1 kilometer long warship armed with a wide array of weapons. UNSC Infinity Role:Capital Ship Armament:4 heavy MAC guns,350 M42 Archer Missiles pods(24 missiles per pod),250 M75 Rapier Missiles(30 missiles per pod),500 M96 Howler Missiles(20 missiles per pod),830 70mm Point Defence Turrets Number in battle:1 A warship unparalleled in human innovation, the UNSC Infinity is easily the largest and most powerful vessel ever employed by Earth. Although it was originally designed to contend with the Covenant, the war’s end recommissioned Infinity for peaceful exploration and research. However, it is still a deadly war machine, and the most powerful ship in the UNSC fleet. Covenant Units Established nearly five thousand years before their devastating war with the humans, the Covenant military body was forged on an agreement between two space-faring alien civilizations—the San’Shyuum (Prophets) and the Sangheili (Elites)—around the proper exploration and analysis of Forerunner technology. Believing that these efforts would ultimately locate Halo, an array of ringworlds which they believed held delivery into the afterlife; they began scouring the galaxy in search of these artifacts, violently integrating species on worlds they razed in the process. As the Covenant collective of species grew, its threat grew as well, until it came in contact with humanity. During the course of this protracted war, the Covenant’s internal framework could not be maintained and fell apart. At its breaking, the Sangheili momentarily sided with mankind to defeat their former allies, but the end of the war did not usher in peace. With their core ideals fractured, the Sangheili fell into civil war. Rising from these conflicts was a fringe-sect of Sangheili who, along with other species, were completely dedicated to the unraveling of ancient Forerunner mysteries and continuing the previous efforts of the Covenant. Jul 'Mdama Role:Shipmaster Armament:Energy Sword Jul 'Mdama'''is a Sangheili and was the Lord of Bekan Keep in the rural state of 'Mdama, where he lived with his wife, Raia, and his children, two of which are Dural and Asum. He later became the leader of the Covenant Remnant, assuming the title of the '''Didact's Hand. Grunts Role:Light infantry Armament:Plasma Pistol or Needler Number in battle:10,000 The Unggoy (Latin, Monachus frigus, meaning "cold monk") is a species of squat bipedal vertabrates in the unified races of the Covenant. They are the lowest-ranking species in the hierarchy, and are frequently mistreated by almost every higher-ranking race. Unggoy are primarily used as laborers, slaves, or, in combat situations, cannon fodder. They are one of the later races to be introduced into the Covenant, and were either the second or third Covenant species to be encountered by humans. They are referred to as Grunts by humans, mainly because they are considered weak compared to their superiors, and also because they perform the majority of the physical labor required by the Covenant and they do not have much knowledge compared to other covenant species. Jackals Role:Skirmish Infantry Armament:Plasma Pistol(Standard Jackals), Covenant Carbine or Beam Rifle(Jackal Sniper) Number in battle:5000 Jackals, 2000 Jackal Snipers The Kig-Yar (Forerunner designation, translated into Latin: perosus latrunculus, or "hateful bandit", human designation: Covenant secundarium carnivora prœdonis, or "Covenant secondary carnivorous combatant") are an avian/reptilian species which serve the Covenant, as mercenaries and privateers.In combat, Kig-Yar typically serve as snipers, shock troopers, defensive fighters, and scouts within the Covenant due to their excellent senses of sight, smell, and hearing. Sangheli Role:Elite Infantry Armament:Storm Rifle,Covenant Carbine, Energy Sword Number in battle:2000 The Sangheili (Latin Macto cognatus meaning "I glorify my kin") are a saurian species of fierce, proud, strong, agile, and intelligent warriors, as well as skilled combat tacticians. The Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Known to Humans as Elites, due to their skill in combat, the Sangheili has formed the military backbone of the Covenant for almost the entirety of its existence. The are physically strong and tough, and are equipped with powerful defensive energy shields. Mgalekgolo Role:Heavy assault troops Armament:Fuel Rod Cannon, Shield Number in battle:500 Hunters take the hulking bipedal form in the Covenant military. In this form, they are the strongest and most resilient species in the Covenant. They usually stand between twelve to thirteen feet tall, but when in their combat state they crouch into between eight to eight-and-one-half feet, protecting their visible, unarmored stomach and neck. Though uncommon, the Mgalekgolo can even come in larger sizes and even bigger than the standard Covenant Wraith. Their political motivation is completely unknown. Their armor has a blue luster that makes the orange-red skin of the Lekgolo worms inside very noticeable, but the colony itself is hard to spot. They always fight in pairs due to the fact that when the colony gets too big, it splits into another Mgalekgolo form, creating a powerful bond between the two bond brothers. Hunters fight using heavy Assault Cannons integrated directly into their armor, and they carry an enormous, and nearly impervious metal shield made of an unknown alloy derived from the same material that forms Covenant warship hulls, and weighing approximately two tons. This shield protects them from almost every form of plasma-based or ballistic weaponry available to Covenant and human infantry alike, and is a powerful melee tool capable of crushing anything in its path and allowing the Mgalekgolo to sweep away most enemies in close combat. The Hunter can also gain a surprising burst of speed when it moves in for a melee kill. Ghost Role:Scout Armament:Twin Plasma Cannons Number in battle:1000 The Ghost is a one-person gravity-effect vehicle, primarily used in a reconnaissance and close infantry support or rapid attack role. Known for its speed and maneuverability as well as its near silent anti-gravity propulsion system, the Type-32's use in the field by the Covenant is varied but can adjust very quickly and easily for any role required at any moment. The Ghost is propelled by a form of anti-gravity engine known as a Boosted gravity propulsion drive, allowing the Ghost to skim above the ground while it is activated. This drive is visible as a bright, fluorescent area of blue energy emanating from the underside of the Ghost. This form of propulsion can accelerate the vehicle very rapidly, reaching speeds of up to 60 kilometers per hour, and up to 90 kilometers per hour when using the boost. The vehicle is armed with two linked forward-firing plasma cannons. These plasma cannons serve as automatic anti-infantry weapons, running on only a small power source. Wraith Role:MBT Armament:Plasma Mortar,Plasma Cannon Number in battle:500 The Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage, more commonly identified as the Wraith by the UNSC, is the Covenant's main heavy assault craft for ground engagements. Piloted by a single occupant, who controls all the vehicle and weapons systems, the Type-26 AGC is a highly maneuverable vehicle able to traverse many terrain types. The Type-26 AGC like all Covenant vehicles utilises a form of anti-gravity propulsion. The main weapon of the Type-26 AGC is the Heavy Plasma Mortar. The Type-26 AGC's plasma emitter is attached to a fixed mounting, in order to fire in a specific direction the vehicle must rotate to face the target directly. The plasma mortar works by creating a large, compressed, magnetically encapsulated blob of superheated plasma and fired at a high velocity, once fired, the bolt is magnetically guided in a ballistic trajectory until it strikes the ground or target. When the bolt hits, the magnetic bubble collapses and the plasma rapidly expands from its compressed state creating a superheated explosion, that will vaporize everything within twenty meters of impact. The secondary weapon is a medium plasma weapon that is used as a anti-infantry weapon. Banshee Role:Gunship Armament:Dual Plasma Cannons, Fuel Rod Cannon Number in battle:360 The Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, more commonly identified as the Banshee, is an atmospheric craft that is typically used for reconnaissance, ground support, and ground attack missions. It is lightly armored from the front of the craft and, while not particularly vulnerable to small arms, can be brought down by concentrated fire from infantry. The craft is capable of achieving velocity over 100 kilometres per hour , and reaching an altitude of 100 – 300 meters. In addition to its versatile design, the Banshee is capable of performing complex maneuvers, such as aileron rolls and flips. The Banshee sports two weapon pods attached underneath the fuselage; each pod contains a Class-2 plasma cannon capable of firing in 100-250 kilowatts range and a Class-2 projectile launcher. The plasma cannons, though classified as "light", are deadly to the common infantry; one bolt will instantly kill a lightly armored target. Heavily armored targets like the MJOLNIR-equipped SPARTANs can only withstand a few bolts before being killed. A direct hit from the Banshee's fuel rod cannon could instantly kill any infantry target, Spartan or otherwise. Phantom Role:Dropship Weapons:1 heavy plasma cannon, 2 plasma cannons Number in battle:250 Differing little from its successor, the Type-52 Phantom, the Type-44 serves as the equivalent to the Pelican dropships used by the UNSC in terms of both function and performance, serving as a troop transport and as a supporting gunship. Like the Type-52 Phantom, the Type-44 Phantom is armed with a single chin-mounted Heavy plasma cannon with two plasma cannons. In addition to carrying multiple infantry, the Type-44 Phantom is also capable of carrying up to two Ghosts or one Wraith tank, just like the Type-52 Phantom. Lich Role:Heavy Dropship Weapons:1 Plasma Beam Cannon, 4 Plasma Cannons Number in battle:50 The T-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform is designed as a high capacity infantry transport, and is sufficiently armed and armored to operate within a battlezone, though not intended to do so as expressly as the more common T-44 and T-52 Phantoms. At the fore of the vehicle is a powerful plasma beam weapon capable of disabling a Mammoth in a single shot, and both sides are each armed with two additional plasma cannons. Seraph Role:Fighter Armament:2 Plasma autocannons Number in battle:250 The Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter, otherwise known as the Seraph, is a widely used Covenant starfighter, essentially the Covenant's counterpart to the UNSC's Longsword interceptor. The Seraph is the successor to the older Tarasque-class fighter. A more powerful counterpart to the unshielded Type-27 XMF, it serves as the Covenant's primary space and atmospheric fighter. Seraphs have demonstrated that they are a very effective counter-weapon against Longsword interceptors unless the latter attacks from the side or behind. Seraphs usually attack in formations of ten, their assaults on enemy ships range from simple harassment, to full out strafing attacks. They have also been seen patrolling in pairs. Unlike the Banshee or Phantom, Seraphs are equipped with energy shields, but these are only a fraction of the strength of those on Capital Ships and are easily depleted with sustained fire. CCS-Class Battlecruiser Role:Battlecruiser Armament:Plasma Torpedoes, Pulse Lasers, 2 Energy Projectors Number in battle:12 The CCS-class battlecruiser is a mid-sized capital ship that is used in both offensive and defensive roles. This type of ship is known for its large personnel and equipment capacity, which makes it ideal for infantry, vehicle, and matériel deployments during ground engagements. The vessel is well known for its offensive capabilities, often participating in ship-to-ship combat and in glassing operations. The CCS-class battlecruiser, while not the largest cruiser in service with the Covenant, is the most prominent of the Covenant's ships, and is used in large numbers at the heart of nearly every Covenant invasion force. CCS-class battlecruisers are typically armed with several dozen energy weapons, which are used both in ship-to-ship combat and in glassing operations.These weapons include pulse laser turrets, very powerful speed-of-light weapons that fire high-intensity laser bolts and plasma torpedo turrets, which fire long, powerful lances of blue-white, amber, or red plasma contained and guided by a shaped magnetic field. The ship also possesses two energy projectors, or "cleansing beams", located on the ventral surface - one fore and one amidships, concentric with the gravity lift. In addition to their use in space combat, the energy projectors are used for low-altitude glassing operations. CRS-Class Light Cruiser Role:Light Cruiser Armament:Plasma Torpedoes,Pulse Lasers, 1 Energy Projector Number in battle:50 The CRS-class has been described as resembling "luminous manta rays". and are essentially a smaller(300 meters long) and weaker version of the CCS-class battlecruiser. The CRS-class and CCS-class are almost identical from the outside, but one can distinguish them by the spikes hanging from the CCS-class battlecruiser bow. Assault Carrier Role:Flagship Armament:Plasma Torpedoes,Pulse Lasers, 2 Energy Projectors Number in battle:1 The CAS-class assault carrier is a large capital ship used by the Covenant. The CAS is designed for ship-to-ship combat, command and control of fleet operations, and support for ground occupation forces. Such vessels are typically deployed during invasions of worlds with high strategic value. These ships possess an expansive hangar bay, capable of transporting large numbers of Seraph fighters, Phantom dropships, boarding craft, and large fleets of Ghosts and Wraiths, along with one to two Scarabs. Promethean Units The Prometheans were the highest and most respected group of Warrior-Servants in the Forerunner ecumene. During and after the Human-Forerunner War, they were led by the Didact. The Prometheans' main base of operations was the shield world known as Requiem. During the Forerunner-Flood war, the Prometheans were converted into digital intelligences, known as Knights, by the Forerunner machine known as the Composer. These constructs, along with the Didact, survived the activation of the Halo Array, eventually awakening within Requiem and rising to oppose the UNSC in 2557. The Promethean forces encountered by UNSC forces and Covenant remnant insurgents on Requiem are primarily mechanical in nature, and encompass various classes of leader units known as Knights, support drones known as Watchers, and small, pack-oriented Crawlers designed to overwhelm the enemy from different directions. Significantly different from the original Prometheans, these constructs were created by the Didact toward the end of the Flood conflict; in order to render them immune to Flood infection, the Didact used a machine known as the Composer to convert his warriors into digital intelligences; the warriors willingly accepted and were relieved of biological form. However, as the Prometheans' numbers continued to dwindle, the Didact used the Composer on a population of humans transplanted on a Halo installation to create more of these mechanical Prometheans. Visually, unlike most Forerunner technology which is chiefly angular and geometric, these Promethean units have a more curved, almost biomechanical aesthetic. Various Promethean units, including Knights and Watchers, have distinct heads embedded in their mechanical carapaces, complete with stylized facial features; this feature was shared by the war sphinxes used by the original Prometheans Crawler Role:Skirmisher Weapon:Boltshot(Crawler),Supressor(Prime),Binary Rifle(Snipe) Number in battle:5000 crawlers, 2000 Primes, 500 Snipes Crawlers are small, quadrupedal machines capable of both ranged and close-quarters combat, using a built-in Boltshot as their primary weapon; this weapon disintegrates targets to prevent their biomass from being co-opted by the Flood. Unlike the majority of Forerunner automatons, they lack anti-gravity capabilities of any kind and instead rely on their four legs for locomotion. Crawlers are ferociously aggressive, having been specifically designed to hunt down and eliminate any foreign threats, their inorganic nature making them immune to Flood infection. They travel in large packs and work together to destroy enemies by overwhelming them from every conceivable angle, relying on skirmishing tactics. 2 variensts exists:The Crawler Prime, which uses a short-ranged hardlight machine gun, and the Snipe, which uses a long range disintegration sniper rifle. Watcher Role:Suppport Weapon:Boltshot Number in battle:2000 The Promethean Watcher is a Forerunner Sentinel variant. Watchers typically accompany mechanical Promethean ground units, and can be deployed from the armored carapace of their Promethean Knight commanders, assisting them with aerial combat screening and often forcing opponents to engage the Sentinel first. The Watcher is capable of healing and augmenting damaged allies, providing them with hard light shields, and can catch and return enemy ordnance, such as grenades, with a gravity-displacement field. They are also capable of summoning Promethean Crawlers to the battlefield by conjuring the Crawlers' forms from raw material in the ground. They are armed with a built-in Boltshot. The Watchers also can resurrect Knights killed in combat. Watchers are also capable of building beam turrets. Knight Role:Elite Weapon:Supressor(Knights), Lightrifle(Lancer), Scattershot(Battlewagons), Incineration Cannon(Commanders) Number in battle:1000 Knights, 500 Lancers, 250 Battlewagons, 100 Comanders The Promethean Knight is an advanced Forerunner sentinel. They deploy Watchers from their carapaces in combat, which increase the survivability of Knights in return. They are also equipped with energy shields and can teleport short distances. Standard Knights are equipped with a short range hardlight machinegun and an energy blade. In addition, there are three varients:Lancers, Battlewagons and Commanders. Lancers carry a long range semiautomatic energy rifle and can charge targets at high speeds, Battlewagons are extremely endurant and carry energy shotguns, and Commanders can deploy small floating gun turrets and carry energy rocket launchers that can one-shot kill battle tanks. Notes *A vote with 5 or more sentences counts full, a vote with 4 or less sentences counts half, and a vote that doesn't make sence dosen't count. *The battle takes place right at the start of the Spartan Ops campaign. Category:Blog posts